The Limbo Theorem
The Limbo Theorem is an optional lore Quest introduced in , in which players piece together the meaning behind a mysterious theorem. Completing this quest will provide the parts necessary to construct the Limbo Warframe. Players must complete The Archwing quest or purchase an Archwing before performing this quest. Walkthrough The Limbo Theorem To initiate the quest, the player must complete the Jupiter/Europa Junction and then craft it in the Foundry. Once finished the quest can be started in the Codex. *Neural Sensors can be obtained as a rare resource on Jupiter. *Orokin Cell can be obtained as a rare resource on Saturn and Ceres. *Argon Crystal can be obtained as a rare resource in the Void. After starting the quest, the player will receive an inbox message from Ordis himself. The transmission will also provide the player with the blueprint for the Limbo Theorem key (not to be confused with the quest blueprint), which requires three Proof Fragments to craft. Nonsense: Syrtis, Mars Ordis will then direct the player to Syrtis, Mars to tap into Grineer communication towers in the hopes of successfully scanning for the Limbo signal. In practice, the mission provided is an Archwing Interception mission that will require players to complete a single round. However, the primary objective of the mission is not in the Interception mission itself (which provides no reward), but in collecting Proof Fragments that drop from killed enemies, which resemble Energy Orbs. Once the required number of Proof Fragments is collected and the Interception mission completed, the Limbo Theorem blueprint can then be crafted, which will take 60 seconds. Upon building it, Ordis comments at his curiosity of the Limbo Theorem, eagerly awaiting for it. After it is complete, Ordis will attempt to read the Theorem, only to be annoyed by even more nonsense the supposed evidence provided. In the end, Ordis will lead the player to the only coordinate that he managed to obtain from the proof: Cambria, Earth. Rift Plane: Cambria, Earth The player is directed to Cambria, Earth on an Excavation mission to check out Ordis' lead. This mission will reward mainly credit caches, with a chance of rewarding the Limbo Neuroptics Blueprint (Low chance on Rotation A, higher in Rotations B & C). Once obtained, Ordis will rethink his opinion on the Theorem and will attempt to make more sense of it: In the meantime, players must craft the Limbo Neuroptics, which will take 12 hours. When the Neuroptics is completed and claimed by the player, Ordis says the following: Ordis will once again send the player to Syrtis, Mars to gather more Proof Fragments in order to craft Limbo Systems Theorem. After Limbo Systems Theorem is completed, Ordis will send the player another coordinate. He will also extrapolate his findings about the existence of the Rift, and its connection to Limbo. Magician of Math: Martialis, Mars The player will undertake another Excavation mission to extract a Limbo component, this time in search of the Limbo Systems Blueprint found on Martialis, Mars. Once acquired, Ordis says the followings: Once again player must craft Limbo Systems before moving on to the next step. After Limbo Systems is completed and claimed. Ordis has these to say: Again Ordis directs the player to Syrtis, Mars, to gather more Proof Fragments in order to craft Limbo Chassis Theorem. After Limbo Chassis Theorem is completed and claimed, Ordis comments on this new finding: Final Jump: Ose, Europa The player is finally directed to Ose, Europa to conduct a final Excavation mission in search of Limbo Chassis Blueprint. After acquiring the blueprint, Ordis is excited about the discovery of the last piece. The player must construct the Chassis in order to progress in the quest. Note beforehand that the Chassis requires an Argon Crystal to make. Upon claiming Limbo Chassis, Ordis eagerly reads the rest of the Theorem, only to find out Limbo's death in the process. When Limbo Chassis is claimed, the quest is considered completed and player can start building Limbo with Limbo Blueprint from the Market. Notes *Claiming a component while is not your active quest results in the quest not completing. *It is not necessary to redo the Mars Interception mission if a player has collected enough Proof Fragments on the first attempt to build all three Limbo Theorem keys, which amounts to nine Proof Fragments total. *Remember, however, that you can only do this quest once. If you sell Limbo after completing this quest, the only way to reacquire him is with Platinum through the Market. *It is entirely possible to obtain Limbo's components by joining the Excavation missions that reward his parts, even if you are not doing the Quest to begin with. **This can be useful if you sold Limbo or if you wish to build another one. Category:Lore Category:Quest Category:Limbo Category:Update 15